


Thoughts on Exile

by IlikereadingOoO



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), bad is trying his best, dream is a bully, first fic so bad tagging-, threatened friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikereadingOoO/pseuds/IlikereadingOoO
Summary: Tommy is exiledWhat happens and how to people react?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Thoughts on Exile

Tommy hated exile. He hated when Techno would visit him just to laugh at him, hated the pity shown to him, and hated when Dream would drag him everywhere and threaten him… 

Ghostbur loved going on vacation with Tommy! He got to hang out with Tommy and Techno! He got to read his books and talk to Dream a lot! He had so much blue! He could talk to Sam, Bad, and Sapnap! 

Techno enjoyed Tommy being exiled. The boy would be glad to find iron! Fucking iron! Techno would taunt him about how he was a 'hero' and how, even after all that he did for L'manberg, he was still exiled. He would watch the boy try to hurt him and would laugh at his failure to do so… 

Tubbo kinda regretted exiling Tommy. He missed the chaotic aura around his friend. He missed Fundy and Quackity talking to him with joy, missed running around with his friends, and just being a kid. But. He had a country to take care of and that means work to do; that means no time for playing… 

Quackity and Fundy felt betrayed after Tommy's exile. They had a plan! But nooo, Tubbo wouldn't go through with it! They actively tried to avoid him, and when they did talk to him, they said very little and would glare at him. They were also scared shitless. Dream held all the cards and the two of them were powerless to stop him. They got less sleep, were more jumpy, and less jokey. They also spent more time at Schlatt and Wilbur's graves… 

Sam felt pity for Tommy. Why was everyone so harsh towards him? What happened to his friends? Why was Dream so… mean? Sam was tired. He wished things could go back to joking around while building cool structures. But now he's always exhausted. He offered to help Tommy and was relieved when the kid accepted it. Now he needs to think…

SapCap was questioning Dream after Tommy’s exile. Dream had gotten mad at Tommy and said that he didn’t care about anyone. Surely that wasn’t true, right? Dream cared about him, right? He asked Tommy, who said he cared about George. Did that mean he didn’t care about him, only George? No, that wasn’t true. Dream cared about NapSap. He’ll just ask him, y’know, for confirmation… 

Bad was trying his best after Tommy’s exile. He would visit the kid every day and sometimes stay overnight. He tried to scold Dream, but the man didn’t listen most of the time. Unfortunately, Bad had to leave a lot when Dream showed up because he got angry at him too often. He tended to avoid Dream, George, and SnapLap altogether... 

Dream took much pleasure in Tommy being exiled, but he was also wary. The kid was one of the few people who had the balls to stand up to him and that worried him (though it’s not like anyone truly knew that). He wanted, no, needed the disks, because that was how he kept Tommy under control. That was how he kept L’manberg under control. Now that Wilbur was dead and Techno was- as he put it- ‘retired’, Dream only needed to keep Tommy from doing anything, and as he looked at the kid he had tried so hard to break, he knew that he would be able to keep his power...

566 words

**Author's Note:**

> So one: first ao3 fic sooooo yeahhh-  
> Second: repost from Wattpad one shot book  
> Third: Ha, hope this is okay, first ao3 fic go here, anyways, uuuhhhh hope you liked it?


End file.
